A lost Heir
by Eternal-Epitaph
Summary: This is actually after returns story, Noctis and Lightning are married with Two kids living in the kingdom of Lucis. It's a regular night for the Caelums before some happens
1. Chapter 1

In the bliss of the night silence engulfed inside the Caelum manner. Droplets of cold rain hit against the windows. Exhausted the over worked soldier rested her head against the young king of Lucis, who happened to be sitting up reading things over. It was like something was gone or missing from the paper work. He had read over it countless of times over to just be sure. His eyes narrowed, biting on the end of a pen that fingers wrapped around. Finally dropping the pen from his lips and letting out a rather confused 'huh' he said.

"That's odd"

The liberator glanced up at him with sleepless eyes. Anyone could tell she had been up time and time again with little sleep. She wanted sleep more then anything. She was to stubborn to let Lucis workers take over her job as mother to a six year old and seven week old to get any. Nothing could give her the right to take care of her children, a growing family she always wanted. She'd live with the sleepless nights a thousand times over for the gift of smiles she was brought each morning just from them.

"What's odd? Something not right?"

He turned his head smiling down at his wife who kept her head against his shoulder. Frames slowly slid off the bridge of his nose as he starred in her crystal hues hidden behind clear lens. His black frames slid back up by the index finger of the warrior whom simple smiled at him tiredly. He could tell she was tired by the way she pushed her glasses up rather slowly. He stayed quiet for a moment not wanting to bother her for a moment.

"Just, I hired more people to secure the manner during the night. I still have less then I wanted patrolling."

She chuckled, he was being ridiculous with the amount of security he wanted around their home. Shaking her head she pushed herself up and kissed his lips softly whispering against his lips.

"Don't worry about it we'll all be fine"

Her fingers curled around the thin black frames pushed against his face. An arousing smirked rose on her lips as she pulled the lens off him. Her lips meet his once more with much more passion then given before. His arms out stretched and placed the files on the side table. Both arms wrapped around her pulling him much closer to his person. Her hands slid down his chest into his half buttoned shirt. Fingers slid across his black cursive tattoo on the upper left of his chest.

There was a faint cry in the baby monitor which caused them to break their passionate upset sigh escaped the pinkettes porcelain lips as she slid off her husband. He shook his head as the infants cries became louder. He turned away and got up from his spot on the bed. Slipping on his glasses, foot steps dragged under him toward the door.

"I'll get her, wait for me"

She smiled and nodded as he walked out. She could hear her daughter's cry die out, comforted by the king. Listening to the silence her head rested against her husband's pillow taking in his scent. Her eyes grew heavy and became still. She drifted into a silent slumber. The man returned he found her fast asleep on his side of the bed in nothing but a white button up and her red framed lens.

He could only chuckle as he stepped closer to the pinkette. Sitting at the side of the bed he reached over and took off her glasses and set them down on the side of the bed. His arms wrapped around her as he got into the bed next to her. He soon fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The ran seemed to fall harder, thunder crackled in the sky. Lightning flashed across the night sky every few seconds. A quiet peaceful home would soon become chaotic. A dark man now stood in the center of a lightly light nursery. His chest grew a bright red. Dark eyes lowered starring at the infant resting in the comfort of her own bed.

"A child of the divine. Chosen by hers truly only to be a vessel for her own existence to continued. What a selfish god."

His words said aloud at a tone sinister and dark. His footsteps crept closer. Fingers folded over the cribs bars, his breath kept still being sure to keep the child in a deep slumber. His arms out stretched toward the infant lifting her from the bassinet. She fused in his heavy hands trying to get comfortable in the position she was being held in. Her fuse quickly faded, her breath became still sleeping in the mans arms. His brow rose an evil intent he had in mind at first. Kill the vessel of the goddess and all troubles shall be dismissed. What an easy task, or so he thought.

"Shall these be your last breaths oh child of Etro."

The child's blue crystals opened starring up at him without a single cry escaping her lips. Only looked at him with such innocents anyone would fall in love. Eyes brightened, glowing a bright white only to quickly change to her original saturated color. A child with such power wanted by many, if they only knew. His knowledge of such existence of a child like her was risky to get but all the effort to remove her from existence from the world was well worth it.

Something sparked a cord in him, perhaps it was the crystal hues glowing bright. Perhaps he actually had a heart not made of chaos at all. He couldn't do it, his sinister idea had all failed holding the child. Feeling her heart beat and looking at her smile at him. Starring into his eyes like he had done no harm. Viewing him with awe rather then with hatred. The way he always wanted to be viewed as but would never truly admit it.

He quickly shifted the child in his hands keeping her close to his person with a single hand. His free hand took a blanket from the bed and snatched the white blanket with pink quickly wrapped it around the princess of Lucis. With a watchful eye he crept his way toward the door. A creek in the floor from a far caused his person to stop. Hoping it was just the floor bored and not either the queen or king he stayed completely still.

"Daddy?"

A boy stood at the opening of the nursery door with his blankets tightly gripped in his hand. A hand rubbed his sleepy eyes as he starred up at the much taller man holding his sister. He blinked a few times and yawned. The man rose a brow and starred at the elder sibling of the infant. With a flash he disappeared behind the boy and hit him hard enough to just knock him out. Lifting him up he dropped the six year old in his bed and disappeared into that night with the future goddess.


End file.
